


白羊座今日宜拥抱灵媒

by Rubythebowl



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: Carlton Lassiter，资深探长，成年男人，冷血无情，对枪有诡异的迷恋，一身腱子肉，已经开始长白头发，也许对某个灵媒不止是“厌恶”，并相信小报上星座运势专栏里写的一切内容。Shawn Spencer，首席灵媒，可能永远也不会长大，对菠萝有足够健康的迷恋，Carlton白头发的罪魁祸首，每时每刻都在与某个探长调情，偶尔是星座运势专栏的撰写者。他俩活该在一起。





	白羊座今日宜拥抱灵媒

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的超级喜欢倒着进门的傻Lassie，太可爱了（捧脸尖叫）  
> 他值得许多个菠萝味儿的拥抱，和其他一切。

“本周星座运势：白羊座的你本周运势一般。事业方面，在工作上遇到了难以解决的难题，犯了几个愚蠢的错误，几乎无法压抑对自己的搭档和下级发脾气的冲动，即使你知道他们是对的。爱情方面，经历了几次非常失败的约会，你的前任明确告诉你无法破镜重圆。生活方面，你常去的咖啡馆换了新的店员，并且这位店员拒绝给你的咖啡照惯例加更多的糖和奶，除非加钱。很不幸的是，接下来的几周你的运势走向持续下跌，但有一个解决办法——寻找身边穿着菠萝T恤、牛仔裤和运动鞋的男人，并且从他那里获得尽可能多的拥抱。你的气场将会被净化，坏运气消失，问题也会得到解决。  
P.S.如果这个男人碰巧有完美的棕色头发和性感的绿色眼睛，那么在驱散坏运气的同时还会带来超级好运——可以说你真是赚到了。”

“说真的，又来这套，Shawn？”Gus撂下手里的报纸，用他惯有的不赞同目光盯着坐在对面的人。Shawn Spencer，灵媒侦探（冒牌的，不过委托者并不知情）、圣塔芭芭拉警察局的首席灵媒顾问、日报社星座运势专栏的兼职写手，正窝在他坐落在海边的侦探社客厅的长沙发里，享受无所事事的下午时光。他从游戏机上移开视线，对自己的发小、合伙人及破案搭档投去懒洋洋的一瞥。“怎么了？明明是你每天唠叨让我付房租的。”他说，脸上挂着自鸣得意的笑，“再说了Gus，我已经听你建议尽量把运势写的模糊了，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“模糊？！首先，你百分之百在描述首席探员Carlton Lassiter的生活，非常细节化，我相信就算Buzz都能看出来。”Gus看着穿着菠萝T恤、牛仔裤和运动鞋，拥有不那么完美的棕色头发和并不性感的绿眼睛的人，“其次，那个解决办法，你就差贴个自己的照片上去了。Shawn，你一天不调戏Lassiter会死吗？哦不，我要换种说法——你非要调戏Lassiter送死吗？”  
“放松点，Gus。”Shawn抛弃了游戏机，从桌子上抓了一大把玉米片，“一个相信报纸上每周运势的男人过于天真可爱，不会是杀人犯的。”  
“把‘天真可爱’和那个暴躁古怪的枪性恋警探放在一起给我生理上的不适，Shawn，”Gus做出一副要呕吐的表情，“他几乎每天对你说三次‘滚开不然毙了你’以及我们上周，真的是上周，刚亲眼目睹他枪杀了一个活生生的人——”  
“那是个丧心病狂的绑匪，Gus。”Shawn毫不在意地说，“而我是他最喜欢的那个灵媒。”  
“你是他认识的唯一一个灵媒而且我很确定他既不喜欢你也并不相信你是真的。”Gus纠正他，“在这一点上我倒是很敬佩他，能看穿你的把戏。不过话说回来了，你还没回答我的问题——你究竟为什么这样写？你、你想要Lassiter抱……你？”这句话最后几个词模糊不清，Gus让它们从嘴边划过去，并不想清楚地说出这个事实，以免把自己吓到。  
“说什么呢。”Shawn轻佻地笑了起来，“我只是觉得这样很好玩！毕竟Jules已经知道这专栏是我写的了，她也不是那种会信这些的金发无脑女。而且我很想欣赏一下Lassie不得不找机会拥抱他平时最‘讨厌’的人时脸上的模样……”一阵铃声打断了他的话，Shawn弯下腰去在沙发坐垫里找了好一会儿才掏出他的手机。“你没必要在讨厌这个词上加引号，Shawn。”Gus在背景里的吐槽被完全无视，他摁亮屏幕，接着蹦了起来。  
“Gus，Vick局长叫我们过去一趟！我感觉到我们要有工作了！”Shawn把两根手指放在额边，假装自己在通灵，“快点，不然Lassie可能会遇到其他穿菠萝T恤的男人！”Gus翻了个白眼，接住Shawn扔过来的车钥匙，并且在出门的时候很认真地告诉自己最好的朋友，除了他之外整个圣塔芭芭拉没人会买那件大码童装般的菠萝T恤。  
Shawn进警局的时候，首席探员并没有在他的办公桌后，这让灵媒有些许失望。不过当他和Gus推开局长办公室的门时，这种失望马上被恶作剧成功的窃喜代替。Lassiter本来背对着他在跟局长说着什么，听到门响下意识地转过头来，视线直直地撞上Shawn戏谑的笑容。高大的探员站在那里，一双浅蓝色的眼睛在看到Shawn的蠢T恤时瞪得比平时更大，本来在嘴边的嘲讽也一时卡壳，变成一声冷笑。Shawn越过他的肩膀看向屋里的其他人：“下午好啊！嘿局长，你看起来美极了，Jules，别再发光了！呃Lassie，你看起来可不怎么好。哎呀，气场一片黯淡……需要首席灵媒充满魔力和正能量的拥抱来恢复一下吗？”他说着，冲瞪着他看的警探眨眨眼，并打开双臂。  
Gus狐疑地看了他一眼，困惑于他的好友为什么这么快就结束自己的恶作剧，随即他明白了：就算Shawn发出如此明显的邀请，Lassiter也绝对不可能顺势拥抱他——更别提当着局长和Juliet以及其他警探的面。首席探员果然如他所料，他皱紧眉头，胳膊架在胸前做出防御的姿态，甚至后退了一步，“你省省吧，Spencer。”他转过头去，“局长，我觉得叫Spencer过来不是个好主意——”  
“拿主意的人是我，探员。”Vick说，她的声音一贯充满威严，使得Lassiter只好压下恼怒闭嘴并服从于她。“Spencer先生，很高兴你能过来。O’Hara警探，跟他说说情况。”  
“这是案件资料，Shawn。”Lassiter的金发美女搭档Juliet O’Hara脸上挂着温柔的笑容，把手里的活页夹递给冲她抛媚眼的灵媒。她的确很高兴看到Shawn和Gus出现在这里，因为手头这个案子目前毫无头绪。Shawn接过资料翻了起来，Juliet对上Gus的视线，继续说下去：“今天一早接到报案，崖边度假别墅区发生火灾。受害者是Jones一家，Jones夫人和他们的两个孩子都葬身火海，而Jones先生被绑在门前的晾衣架上，身中两枪，不过并不致命，已经脱离生命危险了。我和Carlton已经询问过他了，他说昨晚半夜有三四个年轻人闯进他们家，枪击了他并把他绑在门口晾衣架上，他在失去意识前听到他们点燃了房子。”  
“这也太残忍了。”Gus皱紧了眉头，而Shawn并没有发表任何评价。他仔细地看着手里的案发现场照片，敏锐地发现Jones中枪的角度和被捆绑的姿势都有些蹊跷。Lassiter在这时从背后靠近他，明明站在他左侧却要用右手把另一个资料夹塞到他面前。Shawn差点被夹子的一角戳到脸，下意识地往后躲了躲——接着后背就撞进了高大男人的怀抱。  
他感觉到Lassiter强壮有力的胳膊揽住了他的腰，但仅仅只是一刹那——Shawn反应过来时已经被推出去好远。他回过头去，首席探员正一脸嫌弃地整理自己的领带：“小心点，蠢蛋。”他用刻薄的语气说，但Vick给了他一个警告的眼神，于是Lassiter撇了撇嘴：“好吧。这起案子明显和几天前贝壳湖那个案子是同一个团伙犯下的。同样的深夜闯入，同样的一家被害，同样的.22口径步枪……我们现在只是需要找到这伙罪犯的下落。”  
Shawn翻了翻贝壳湖案件的档案。不，并不一样——贝壳湖的案子并不包括火烧房子或留一个活口绑在大门口的环节。那只是普通的劫财灭口，罪犯目标明确的将每个受害者一枪致命，并抢走财物后扬长而去。而且他注意到崖边别墅案的四名受害者都是被活活烧死，身上并没有枪伤。这对于抢劫杀人团伙来说实在是费力且无用的行为，多此一举。况且捆绑Jones的手法实在太过外行，他敢肯定自己能在两分钟内挣脱。不，这个案子充满漏洞，肯定不是惯犯的手笔。  
“怎样，Spencer先生？”Vick局长打断了他的思考，“有没有……他们可能在哪里的预感？”  
“我感觉到了！我感觉到幽灵在跟我对话……”Shawn不负众望地开始了他的表演。他把两根手指放在自己的额头，回忆起刚才在贝壳湖案档案中看到的蛛丝马迹，闭着眼睛将自己扔向记忆中Lassie站着的方向，“他们说……日本菜？寿司？生鱼片？海鲜？”Lassiter烦躁地把他在自己胸口乱摸的手扔到一边，Juliet则像参加智力竞赛一样顺着Shawn的思绪往下走：“海鲜……水产市场！”“Jules得十分！”Shawn推开Lassiter，在空中挥舞着双手，“查查港口的渔船！灵魂们闻到了那些恶徒身上的腥味。恶，真的好难闻。”  
“好吧。警探们，去查查港口——”“等一下！”Shawn打断了局长的部署，皱着眉头，手仍然放在额边，“还有一件事……灵魂们告诉我……这不是连环作案！悬崖别墅案的凶手另有其人！”  
“哦闭上你的嘴吧。”Lassiter翻了个白眼。局长也对此表示怀疑，她没过多思考Shawn给的第二个预示，只是吩咐O‘Hara跟着Lassiter一起带队搜查码头的捕鱼船。  
Shawn知道他们一定会回来求着自己询问第二个案件的线索的，所以他没有着急，只是邀请Gus去吃顿午晚餐。Gus毫无疑义地跟上他，在走出警局大门时凑到他耳边小声问：“刚才Lassie是不是偷偷抱你了？在局长办公室，递给你档案的时候？”  
“嗯。”Shawn带着促狭的笑容点了点头。  
“哦天。”Gus说，“那个人真是个无可救药的高中女生。”他看着Lassiter带领着特种小队跳上车的背影，补了一句，“会开枪杀人的那种。”  
Shawn不得不承认，Gus这个描述听起来实在是性感极了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可能是个坑（？）  
> 第一章在我电脑里躺了两个月终于决定先发出来……  
> 文章里提到的案件来自于1967年的真实案件，相关内容：https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/A6a0BH9Kxbd9a6fLvaUg5A


End file.
